


[9:37 pm]

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet, Timestamp, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: You have a headache and Mingyu attempts to help.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	[9:37 pm]

“I think I should just go to bed,” you sighed. You’d been dealing with a massive headache all day. Mingyu frowned, upset that you still weren’t feeling any better.

“Are you sure? I could try massaging your neck again,” he suggests. You gently shake your head, not wanting to add to the pain. “Alright then…” He says as he gets up from the couch. Before you could move, he lifts you up into his arms bridal style and heads for the stairs.

“Hey! Why are you carrying me?” 

“Since your head still hurts, I want you to relax as much as possible” he smiles sweetly. 

“But you don’t need to do that…” You say, wiggling a bit to try to get out of his grasp. 

“Why? Are you afraid that i’ll drop you?” He teases as he pretends to drop you, which makes you grip him tighter.

“Gyu,” you whine, pouting up at him. 

He chuckles “Don’t worry, I’d never let you go.” He kisses the tip of your nose and you giggle, only for him to accidentally bump your head into the stair rails seconds later as he turns the corner.

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://shuaskitty.tumblr.com/post/624801894979829760/937-am-i-think-i-should-just-go-to-bed-you) ☆


End file.
